User blog:Tommy299/Vinyl designs by the layer
Here I like to show how I have put together a vinyl layout layer by layer in case someone is interested how things can work together. As a start I use rather simple and straight design that I have used on my Aston Martin fleet. Let's have a look on the Vanquish. And while I did the screen shots it turned out that it was a rather bad idea to tuch the design as I lost half of the vinyls during the process to toggle them to red so I can hide them. To save the remainders I applied a final red cover vinyl to hide the layers under it and than brought them up one by one. As a result I have now a slightly different version as I had to redo 50% of the bodywork. This is the actual design of the Vanquish that I like to dismantle for you: So the base I started with looked like this: Next I placed gray bar over the middle As the result we have a gray area Then I used the same vinyl again but shrinked it a bit to make it little bit smaller then the grey bar So we have a mostly red and white car Now I used a double stripe straigh over the whole car and used the same stripe in red over it. By shrinking it a bit we get the contrasting edges to it So far to the top and centerline of the car, now I went on to the sides I found the grey trim line a good fit So far all vinyls have been applied straight with no angles. To place this one I had to tilt the car a bit to make it fit the way i like it. You just need to play around a bit to find your best fit. And as single vinyl looked a bit flat I added a lighter on on top to get the contour and depth accent into it. I rotated the second one a bit upwards so it looks to me as if it winds up a bit the c-pillar. But the sides looked still too empty and here we go. I used the back lights as the joint As a loose hanging curve don't look nice I added the same vinyl again but turned it around 180° Position it the way you like and now this is what we have. May I will add another set of curves in dark grey to it to give it more contrast on the upper line. To finish this area all that was missing is to bring the gray stipe layer to the front On the the front side. A wave looked nice to me so here we go. As well the vinyl is hanging in mid air and needs a closure. To have a better view on what I do I used a contrasting color. This helps me to position the vinyl and after I think it fits I change the color to what it should be. Now the sides are fine for me. Let's have a look to the back side. The section between the lights looked to white to me so I placed some stripes on it. Last but not least the hood. Here again the racing stripes I used on the c-pillar. Same thing, tilt the car till you like the position. And I added again the same vinyl ontop to contour it. Body work done, this is the genaral layout for the Vantage. From here on I have applied some flags, numbers and spponsors to underline the racing character of this car but I could have stopped here. If you like to place vinyls on the edges it sometimes makes sense to again tilt the car a bit so the vinyl does not get streched too much. From here on I add my number pattern starting with a black and white circle to form the shield. This I do on the side, the back and the hood. The shields are done, on to the next step. Adding my number "3" I like it to have a black shadow so I add another "3" in black and position it to form the shadow. Note this one is not mirrored as it would show up int he wrong place on the other side. To finish the shadow effect the black "3" needs to be pushed on layer down behind the red "3". This I do for all numbers now. On the right side of the car I need to add one more black "3" for the shadow effect. Checkpoints if all is well placing sponsors as you think fit for them When vinyls are placed over the shoulder of a line I rotate the car a bit to minimize the streching effects Here I turned the car a bit to the right to place the vinyl without streching And again the vinyl is going over the shoulder and I rotated the car a bit to minimze the vinyl streching Finally we come to the the end of this mega long post and all is back in place on the Vantage as far as I can remember. As mantioned it was not a good idea to touch an older design as the RR3 UI lost nearly 50% of the used vinyls while I worked on it. This can be due to an older game version I use to create it or it is one of the many glitches we still have in RR3, who knows. Category:Blog posts